In systems in which the exact positioning of an element with particularly high accuracy and setting speed is desirable, such as for example and in particular in optical systems, the exact and fast positioning is often at odds with the applicable restrictions with regard to the maximum permissible thermal loads in the system.
In this case, the transient (i.e. arising in a non-constant manner, or non-steady-state) thermal loads—associated e.g. with an actuation at varying positioning speeds—can be particularly problematic, which loads, for instance by way of temporally variable mechanical deformations induced by them in the relevant element and/or some other structure within the system can result in impairments of the operating properties of the system, the impairments being dependent on the operation of the actuator.
Known approaches for overcoming the problems brought about by transient thermal loads include e.g. thermally isolating the component(s) bringing about the relevant thermal loads from the rest of the system, or implementing active or passive cooling strategies. However, such approaches lead to an increased constructional outlay and, moreover, also do not always ensure a sufficiently fast or exact elimination of the transient thermal loads arising.